darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Body Mod
Back to 2010 Logs Shred Robustus Late in the evening. The lights in the med lab are all inactive, rendering it dark, and cold.. yet it is not pitch black. There is a single terminal active, and the faint crimson glow of a pair of optics can be seen. Robustus strides into the med lab after some rest and recharge, plus a ration of energon. He wanted to be ready for the upcoming surgery in every way conceivable, and he certainly was prepared. "A good cycle Shred." he intones in a friendly tone, a slight smile curing his lips. Shred turns away from the monitor, and she smiles, "Hey Robustus.. I trust you are well rested?" she herself looks.. well it's hard to tell if she is rested or not. Robustus inclines his head as he moves to where the laser core stabilizing machine is and checks on it, he had turned it on before resting so it would run through its calibrations and self-tests. "Yes I did. Ready to tackle the modifications this cycle if that is your desire." he states. Shred nods, "The sooner the better, I think, Robustus." placing her palm on a panel, the main lights cycle up to illuminate the med lab. There are for some strange reason, panels missing from her armor, as if she has started to remove it herself. Robustus finishes checking over the machine then turns, "Then let us get started." he replies and gestures to the med table. Then he taps on his forearm and retracts several tools he'll need, setting them aside. Then moving over to a counter to grab some pre-done wiring and line work he already has cut up and ready to go. The mech is certainly very prepared for his work. Shred nods, making her way swiftly to lay down on the medical table, "Then let's get this done." Robustus smiles just a hint more, seeing no hint of worry from the femme will make this easier. Once Shred is settled he reaches back behind her neck just under the helmet to trigger the shut down sequence. Then he moves to seek out the panels that haven't been removed yet and takes them out of the way. First thing will be the laser core, he picks up the tool he'll need loosen the nuts from the securing bolts. "Med Drone 1, bolt tray 1." he states firmly, the drone moves and comes close, the nuts and bolts added to the tray. "Done." he states to it, so it putters off to set the tray off to the side. The laser core loosened, he pinches off the energon lines to it, "Med Drone 2, line and wire assist." he intones. The drone moves to assist with getting the lines out of the way as he works on the wiring. Once that is all unhooked he carefully slides the laser core free of the chassis and transfers it over to the machine, hooking it up. Shred nods, powering her systems down to allow Robustus work more easily, it should not be too difficult for him. Robustus states, "Med Drone 3, energon pump offline." It moves to do that as he makes sure the laser core itself is stable. Then moving back to make sure the pump is indeed offline. "Med Drone 1, tray 2." The drone moves to get it and settles next to the mech while he works on pinching off the lines to the energon pump and remove the wiring, then loosing the nuts from the bolts. These nuts and bolts put on tray 2, "Done." The drone moves off to set this tray next to the first. "Med Drone 2, line and wire assist." It moves to getting the wires and lines out of his way so he can remove the energon pump. "Med Drone 1, bolt tray 3." it brings that over as he works on the next part. And so it goes, each part has a tray for the nuts and bolts. Med Drone 1 always brings and takes the trays. Med Drone 2 assists with wire and lines, keeping them out of his way so he can remove the part. Once all the parts are free, he takes out his trusty welder and removes some of the inner structure that he won't need since the parts will be in new locations. "Med Drone 3, chassis." he commands, the drone rolls over with a new set up that he prepared ahead of time for the new set up inside of Shred. He takes it from the drone and slides it into place, then welds it secure. Shred can't really do much of anything at the moment,. Robustus begins the process of placing the parts back into the altered interior of the chassis; each part has its own bracket area with predrilled holes for the nuts and bolts and well as holes for the wiring and lines. Med Drone two has by now removed wiring and lines that are no longer needed, only leaving the ends that will be needed still to make a good connection to the new wiring and lines. Once all the parts are slid into place, the mech can begin working on installing the new wiring and lines. Med Drone 2 assists with this process so it goes quicker. Med Drone 1 begins to bring over the trays so the nuts and bolts can secure the parts into their brackets. Between the medic and the drones, the work goes well and without a hitch at all. Shred lays there, since no problems have shown themselves, all that should remain before re-installing the laser core is to test the transformation circuits. Robustus has all the wiring and lines in place; with Med Drone 2's assistance he hooks them up to the ends of the remaining lines. Med Drone 3 is brought in to assist with twisted the wiring together along with Med Drone 2 as the mech works on the lines themselves. Slipping on connectors and tack welding them into place so there will be no leaks. Once that is all done, and all new lines doubled checked, he moves to the machine and disconnects the laser core from it, "Almost done." he murmurs softly, sounding relieved it went so well. He slides the laser core into its bracket, secures the nuts to the bolts, "Med Drone 2, energon pump on." he states as attaches the new lines to it and secures the new wiring to the laser core. It’s not long before everything is in place. While he has her under, he puts in those brackets inside her lower arms for the remotes she wants. Also, he installs the rifles she'll be needing. Those tasks completed and everything scanned to make sure all is working appropriately, he reaches around to tap that power up button on Shred. Shred’s optics flicker slowly as she powers up.. taking her time to do so, being extremely careful.. Robustus intones, "Med Drones, retire." then moves to clean up his hands. The drones putter off to their corner and power down. He idly hums a tune as he cleans his hands up. Soon enough, Shred pushes herself into a sitting position.. "It feels like it went pretty well, Rob. No problems?" Robustus turns toward you, drying his hands, "No problems, I was very prepared." he notes, "Plus I had the drones to help, which I had prepared for their tasks ahead of time. How does it feel?" he asks. Shred hmms, "A little odd. Disconnected, almost, but that should pass soon enough. My laser core is triple-buffered, isn't it?" Robustus steps over to the med table, and smiles, "I took all the precautions you wanted me to Shred, just give it time for your neural net to get used to the new setup." Shred nods, "I know. I expect it to take a few cycles at the least before I am fully calibrated." Robustus inclines his head to that, "Agreed, until then I would advise taking it easy. Perhaps get some rest and recharge in?" he asks with a little cock of his head. Shred chuckles, "Definitely a good idea. But first, we should head out to the hangar, make sure my transformation systems are working correctly. " Robustus hms, "Good plan." he states, offering you a hand to assist you off the med table. Shred smiles, taking the hand, "Thank you." she slides off the table, and then staggers, frowning, "That's not good. Is my gyro stabilizer out of whack?" Robustus holds firm to your hand as you stagger, moving his other to place on your hip to help steady you. "Give it a moment," he says. Shred nods, "Yeah.. just a few moments, then it will be fine. " Robustus nods and smiles, "Tell it to behave and it will." he intones, moving the hand off your hip though keeping a grip on your hand should you need it. "Try a single step." Shred nods, lowering her head a moment, before she takes a step, then another, "Better." Robustus moves with you, keeping a gentle hold on your hand. Then once he can see you'll be fine he release it, "Transforming should prove interesting if standing and walking is any indication." he notes. Shred nods, "I know.. " then a sly smile crosses her lips. Robustus chuckles softly, "Well if you get stuck, guess I'll have to manipulate you manually appropriately hm?" he asks, just a hint of a smirk there at his wording. Shred laughs, "Indeed. Still, we'll see if we need to do that." she walks with Robustus, out, to head to the hangar. A short trip up the shaft to the hanger, the mech turns toward Shred and gestures, "Tarmac is yours." Robustus intones. Optics intently watching her to observe her transformation process. Shred smiles, making her way out onto the tarmac, and she transforms remarkably smoothly.. "Well, so far so good. " Robustus inclines his head, "Looked good to me, try transforming back. Then do it a couple more times so I can be sure there's no glitches." Shred transforms back to robot mode quickly and easily, almost flipping into her robot form, and then tumbling back into jet mode easily.. repeating this ten times. Robustus watches on intently, looking for any type of glitch or snag. He nods his head, "Excellent. Perhaps flying should come after your circuits have fully calibrated?" Shred transforms back into robot mode, and she grins, "So far everything seems about right.. The instability on my feet is ideal, really.. " Robustus cocks his head a bit to that, "Oh?" he inquires, moving toward you then stopping near, "How is that?" Shred smiles, "Think about a combat situation, Rob.. Which is easier to hit. A robot that is stable on its feet and therefore predictable, or one that is unstable." Robustus ahs softly, chuckling a hint then gesturing, "I would say the one that is stable. So are you happy with how things worked out?" he asks. Shred nods, "Definitely.. And it also extends to in flight.. For now, I have restablized my Gyro's, but I can throw them out of whack at any time.. " Robustus turns to head back to the wind shaft, "Hopefully that won't happen, the way I made your interior brackets everything is supported to minimize jostling. However, I am sure eventually enough movement would knock your gyros slightly out of synch." Shred shakes her head, "You are misunderstanding me Rob. I am able to manually reset them on the fly.. or I should be able to.." Robustus pauses at the door and looks over his shoulder at you, "Yes, you should." Shred nods, "And if I set them out of synch while in a fight, while flying, I will be unstable in the air, making me much more difficult to hit." Robustus inclines his head slightly, "Good point." he replies, then lowers himself down the wind shaft to repair bay level. Stepping away as he looks for you to join him. Shred smiles, walking to follow Robustus to the wind shaft, and she simply steps out into it, activating her antigravs, then she holds out her hand to Robustus. Robustus cocks his head a bit, then raises his hand to take it. "We not returning to med bay?" he asks curiously, slightly squeezing her hand. Shred smiles, "Well, yes, we are, but it's easier to fly up to the science level Rob. Much easier than to climb." Robustus ohs softly, then steps back off as he activates his antigravs, "All right." he states, following you, doing his best to match your speed. Shred smiles, putting her arm around Robustus, and she uses her own back thrusters to propel herself and Robustus up to the Science level, and onto the landing. "That wasn't so tough." Robustus' optics shift color slightly at the contact, but doesn't push you away. He nods a bit to you, "Not at all." he agrees with a hint of a smile. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs